The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat logs/2014-06-04
Logged in as Wildtech. Logged in as Wildtech. Logged in as Wildtech. Wildream joined the chat 2014-06-04 00:42:00 Wildtech: Привет, Wildream Bot was stopped. Logged in as Wildtech. Phobium (SheoSan) joined the chat 2014-06-04 18:08:59 Wildtech: Привет, Phobium (SheoSan) 2014-06-04 18:09:18 Phobium (SheoSan): Валдис Младший, хватит ванговать. 2014-06-04 18:25:54 Idel sea Qatarhael: Im Wald, im gruenen Walde, Da steht ein Foersterhaus. Im Wald, im gruenen Walde, Da steht ein Foersterhaus. Da schauet jeden Morgen, So frisch und frei von Sorgen, Des Foersters Toechterlein heraus, Des Foersters Toechterlein heraus. Ta ra la la, ta ra la la, Des Foersters Toechetrlein so frisch heraus, Ta ra la la, ta ra la la, Des Foersters Toechterlein heraus. Phobium (SheoSan) left the chat 2014-06-04 18:26:14 Wildtech: Пока, Phobium (SheoSan) Phobium (SheoSan) joined the chat Phobium (SheoSan) joined the chat Phobium (SheoSan) joined the chat Phobium (SheoSan) joined the chat Phobium (SheoSan) left the chat 2014-06-04 18:30:45 Оби Ван Кеноби: NEIN 2014-06-04 18:31:11 Оби Ван Кеноби: Links, rechts, gradeaus - Du kommst hier nicht mehr raus Links, rechts, gradeaus - Du kommst hier nicht mehr raus Der Wahnsinn hat mich eingesperrt Und deine Heile Welt verzerrt, Hat sich in deinen Kopf gepflanzt - Lauf, Kind, lauf, so schnell du kannst Du weisst nicht mehr, wer du bist, Du weisst nicht mehr, was Liebe ist. Dein Spiegelbild hat sich entstellt Niemand ist hier, der zu dir halt. Phobium (SheoSan) joined the chat Phobium (SheoSan) joined the chat Phobium (SheoSan) left the chat 2014-06-04 18:35:46 Оби Ван Кеноби: Фоб 2014-06-04 18:35:52 Оби Ван Кеноби: погоны есть? Idel sea Qatarhael left the chat 2014-06-04 18:44:46 Wildtech: Пока, Idel sea Qatarhael Alashar joined the chat 2014-06-04 18:46:32 Wildtech: Привет, Alashar 2014-06-04 18:50:20 Оби Ван Кеноби: Привет, Alashar Оби Ван Кеноби left the chat 2014-06-04 19:02:10 Wildtech: Пока, Оби Ван Кеноби Logged in as Wildtech. Logged in as Wildtech. Alashar joined the chat 2014-06-04 20:12:12 Wildtech: Привет, Alashar 2014-06-04 20:12:28 Alashar: Фобиум! Unt3RdR?ck3R left the chat 2014-06-04 20:13:14 Wildtech: Пока, Unt3RdR?ck3R Unt3RdR?ck3R joined the chat 2014-06-04 20:13:55 Wildtech: Привет, Unt3RdR?ck3R 2014-06-04 20:17:54 Alashar: А Алекс 2014-06-04 20:18:00 Alashar: ну так что насчёт того сайта? 2014-06-04 20:22:29 Phobium (SheoSan): Что, Ал? 2014-06-04 20:22:39 Alashar: могёшь кое где зарегатся? 2014-06-04 20:23:44 Phobium (SheoSan): Nope. 2014-06-04 20:23:48 Phobium (SheoSan): Пока нет. 2014-06-04 20:24:27 Alashar: А познее? 2014-06-04 20:25:16 Phobium (SheoSan): Может быть. Простой пикабушник joined the chat 2014-06-04 20:29:39 Wildtech: Привет, Простой пикабушник 2014-06-04 20:29:44 Простой пикабушник: /мур 2014-06-04 20:29:45 Wildtech: Неа. Phobium (SheoSan) left the chat 2014-06-04 20:29:51 Wildtech: Пока, Phobium (SheoSan) 2014-06-04 20:30:02 Простой пикабушник: Ну вот, опять нет( :king: 2014-06-04 20:30:14 Alashar: Пика. Phobium (SheoSan) joined the chat 2014-06-04 20:30:17 Wildtech: Привет, Phobium (SheoSan) 2014-06-04 20:30:26 Простой пикабушник: Да, Ал?) 2014-06-04 20:30:34 Простой пикабушник: С возвращеньем, Шео) Phobium (SheoSan) left the chat Phobium (SheoSan) joined the chat Idel sea Qatarhael joined the chat 2014-06-04 20:32:18 Wildtech: Привет, Idel sea Qatarhael 2014-06-04 20:32:25 Idel sea Qatarhael: Ку 2014-06-04 20:32:54 Простой пикабушник: О, и Шива тут ^__^ 2014-06-04 20:35:17 Alashar: Могёшь кое где зарегатся? Phobium (SheoSan) left the chat 2014-06-04 20:35:54 Простой пикабушник: В онлайн-игре? Phobium (SheoSan) joined the chat Phobium (SheoSan) joined the chat Phobium (SheoSan) joined the chat 2014-06-04 20:37:08 Alashar: Да 2014-06-04 20:37:13 Alashar: но не в ММО РПГ=) Phobium (SheoSan) left the chat Phobium (SheoSan) joined the chat Phobium (SheoSan) joined the chat 2014-06-04 20:38:11 Простой пикабушник: No no no. Терпеть не могу игры в принципе, а онлайн тем более (( Phobium (SheoSan) left the chat 2014-06-04 20:38:53 Alashar: Правда чтоле? 2014-06-04 20:39:43 Простой пикабушник: Ты не поверишь: последний раз я Скайрим чтобы погамать открывал в феврале 2014-06-04 20:40:02 Idel sea Qatarhael: А я в Скайрим играл крайний раз в августе 2013. Alashar left the chat 2014-06-04 20:42:09 Wildtech: Пока, Alashar Alashar joined the chat 2014-06-04 20:42:22 Alashar: Значит остался Идель. 2014-06-04 20:43:54 Простой пикабушник: Не думаю что она будет за, но попробуй уговорить %) 2014-06-04 20:44:17 Idel sea Qatarhael: В какую игру? 2014-06-04 20:46:31 Alashar: HeartStone 2014-06-04 20:48:02 Alashar: http://eu.battle.net/ru/ 2014-06-04 20:48:45 Idel sea Qatarhael: Не, я пас. Простой пикабушник left the chat 2014-06-04 20:50:06 Wildtech: Пока, Простой пикабушник Lavi5927 joined the chat 2014-06-04 20:57:48 Wildtech: Привет, Lavi5927 Lavi5927 left the chat 2014-06-04 20:58:13 Wildtech: Пока, Lavi5927 2014-06-04 20:59:39 Alashar: Уговорить удалось только Чибисову. 2014-06-04 20:59:48 Alashar: Кошмар-р-р KORNiUX joined the chat 2014-06-04 21:07:27 Wildtech: Привет, KORNiUX Ииши joined the chat 2014-06-04 21:07:57 Wildtech: Привет, Ииши 2014-06-04 21:08:00 Ииши: ночи 2014-06-04 21:08:09 Ииши: эта новодворская меня доканает)) 2014-06-04 21:08:17 KORNiUX: Ghbdtn! 2014-06-04 21:08:31 Ииши: Алашар 2014-06-04 21:08:33 Idel sea Qatarhael: А чем тебе она не нравится?( 2014-06-04 21:08:44 Idel sea Qatarhael: Невтудверская же рулит! 2014-06-04 21:08:47 Ииши: просто Чибисова создана для того, чтобы ты его уговаривал 2014-06-04 21:09:01 Idel sea Qatarhael: Чибисову мальчики любят. 2014-06-04 21:09:05 Idel sea Qatarhael: Во все эти.. 2014-06-04 21:09:18 Idel sea Qatarhael: Как бы правильно сказать.. 2014-06-04 21:09:25 Ииши: рука была аппетитнее, г-н вышедший из Wildream joined the chat 2014-06-04 21:09:55 Ииши: привет 2014-06-04 21:10:00 Idel sea Qatarhael: Какая такая рука? 2014-06-04 21:10:01 Wildream: Привет 2014-06-04 21:10:04 Idel sea Qatarhael: Привет. 2014-06-04 21:10:07 Alashar: И то она отказывается играть. 2014-06-04 21:10:13 Idel sea Qatarhael: Лол. 2014-06-04 21:10:15 Alashar: Вообщем-бред сумашедшего. 2014-06-04 21:10:22 Alashar: сумасшедшего* 2014-06-04 21:10:25 Idel sea Qatarhael: Ты ее уговорил играть, но она отказывается это делать. 2014-06-04 21:10:33 Idel sea Qatarhael: Параграфы соблюдены. 2014-06-04 21:10:52 Ииши: ыыы 2014-06-04 21:10:59 Ииши: идеальная женщина 2014-06-04 21:11:05 Ииши: я буду с тоой играть, но не буду 2014-06-04 21:11:18 Idel sea Qatarhael: Баба Лера лучше. 2014-06-04 21:11:47 Alashar: Бабка Света из Симулятора Бабки Светы тащит=) 2014-06-04 21:11:48 Ииши: баба Лера не вызывает положительных эмоций и симпатий Posting log... 2014-06-04 21:12:02 Wildream: I wanna see you /logging, Wildtech 2014-06-04 21:12:09 Ииши: бери пример с К. Поставь на аватарку своё фото 2014-06-04 21:12:13 Ииши: ксстаааати 2014-06-04 21:12:19 Ииши: я придумала койчаво 2014-06-04 21:12:23 Idel sea Qatarhael: С кого брать пример? Idel sea Qatarhael joined the chat 2014-06-04 21:12:35 Ииши: :sassy: 2014-06-04 21:12:48 Idel sea Qatarhael: Что Вы придумали? 2014-06-04 21:12:52 Ииши: а кто у нас поставил своё фото? 2014-06-04 21:13:01 Ииши: мы придумали наказание 2014-06-04 21:13:11 Idel sea Qatarhael: Где поставил? 2014-06-04 21:13:30 Alashar: Алекс. 2014-06-04 21:13:43 Alashar: Там стоит он держа котейку=))))) 2014-06-04 21:13:46 Ииши: тааам 2014-06-04 21:13:49 Idel sea Qatarhael: Минутку. Сейчас поставлю. 2014-06-04 21:13:55 Ииши: не угадал, Алашар 2014-06-04 21:14:01 Ииши: шта? 2014-06-04 21:14:04 Ииши: поставишь? Idel sea Qatarhael joined the chat 2014-06-04 21:14:10 Idel sea Qatarhael: Вотъ. 2014-06-04 21:14:24 Idel sea Qatarhael: Это я! 2014-06-04 21:14:36 Idel sea Qatarhael: Любимая племянница Ктулху! 2014-06-04 21:14:39 Alashar: =))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0 2014-06-04 21:14:52 Alashar: Ктулху п'нглав нуи. 2014-06-04 21:14:55 Ииши: .. 2014-06-04 21:15:15 Ииши: я подберу пароль к твоему кое чему и поставлю другую фотку туда 2014-06-04 21:15:22 Ииши: хмм 2014-06-04 21:15:33 Idel sea Qatarhael: https://pp.vk.me/c614619/v614619591/93af/o2Nffcawsq4.jpg 2014-06-04 21:15:43 Idel sea Qatarhael: К чему ты пароль подберешь? Alashar joined the chat KORNiUX joined the chat Alashar joined the chat 2014-06-04 21:19:54 Alashar: Во 2014-06-04 21:20:03 Alashar: А вот у меня на аве-я=)))) 2014-06-04 21:20:47 Idel sea Qatarhael: Я не твоя племянница. 2014-06-04 21:21:51 Alashar: А ты не полковник. 2014-06-04 21:22:17 Ииши: ээээ 2014-06-04 21:22:23 Ииши: за то он, знаешь, на коне 2014-06-04 21:22:25 Ииши: вот 2014-06-04 21:22:28 Ииши: а ты на коне 2014-06-04 21:22:31 Idel sea Qatarhael: Я полковник! 2014-06-04 21:22:31 Ииши: понял? 2014-06-04 21:22:41 Alashar: Ааааааа 2014-06-04 21:22:49 Idel sea Qatarhael: А ты иди на работу! 2014-06-04 21:22:51 Alashar: Я понял что ничерта не понял. 2014-06-04 21:22:56 Idel sea Qatarhael: Чисти! Чисти статьи! 2014-06-04 21:23:09 Idel sea Qatarhael: Раз,раз,раз,раз. Быстро. Чисти. 2014-06-04 21:24:03 Alashar: Баба Света у вас маразм? 2014-06-04 21:24:14 Alashar: И что чистить? 2014-06-04 21:24:20 Alashar: Грязь Обливиона???????? 2014-06-04 21:24:39 Idel sea Qatarhael: Слепой? 2014-06-04 21:24:44 Idel sea Qatarhael: Статьи чисти! 2014-06-04 21:25:03 Alashar: Мне тентакли глаза закрывают. 2014-06-04 21:25:24 Alashar: Так у вас маразм госпожа Баба Света????ъ 2014-06-04 21:25:33 Alashar: Или всё же Баба Сета????? Idel sea Qatarhael left the chat 2014-06-04 21:26:39 Wildtech: Пока, Idel sea Qatarhael KORNiUX left the chat 2014-06-04 21:27:03 Wildtech: Пока, KORNiUX Idel sea Qatarhael joined the chat 2014-06-04 21:27:12 Idel sea Qatarhael: Курлык! 2014-06-04 21:28:21 Ииши: света? 2014-06-04 21:28:27 Ииши: хм 2014-06-04 21:28:50 Ииши: фу блин Идель 2014-06-04 21:28:59 Ииши: че за день ужасных ав( Category:Wikia Chat logs